


It's Your Birthday?

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The band forgets Jack's birthday.
Kudos: 4





	It's Your Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Guys, I’ve been so excited for this show for the entire tour, and we finally get to play it in ten minutes! It’s such a huge crowd, so I know it’s going to be awesome!” Alex exclaimed, before taking a sip of his drink in the green room.  
“Same here, it’ll definitely be the biggest show of this tour!” Rian added.  
“I’ve got a feeling that this is going to be a special show, too, in more ways than one,” Jack continued, smiling some.  
“Oh, it will be, do you know why?” Alex asked back.  
“I think I have an idea,” Jack said, blushing some.  
“It’s because we’re playing a couple of our songs for the first time ever tonight! The fans are going to love it!” Zack finished, making everyone smile aside from Jack, who’s face fell some.   
They continued to talk until their stage manager told them that they had to stand by the stage, since they were just a few minutes away from going on.  
“It’s time for the best show ever!” Rian stated, as the four of them stood up.  
“Hey, I’ll be out in just a minute, you all can go on out there,” Jack decided, sitting back down in his chair.  
“Oh, okay dude, just be out fast, it’s almost show time!” Zack exclaimed, as the three of them walked out to the stage entrance. Once they were gone, Jack reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a ribbon that read ‘It’s My Birthday’ and had a picture of a cake and balloons on it.   
Today was his birthday, and to his surprise, none of his bandmates had acknowledged it in any way throughout the entire day so far. While this was a bit weird, Jack figured that they were just doing some reverse psychology on him, and that they had a big surprised planned for him that would happen during their show. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise, so he didn’t mention that it was his birthday at all throughout the day, he treated it like any other normal day.   
Once he’d put the pin onto his shirt, he smiled to himself as he walked over to the stage entrance. The other three were all already there, still talking about how awesome the show would be. Jack was immediately handed his guitar, and before he could say anything to anyone, they were told that it was time for them to take the stage.  
“Let’s rock this place!” Alex exclaimed, leading the band onstage to see a bunch of screaming, excited fans. Jack walked over to his microphone and smiled as he started to play the opening chords to their first song, feeling his excitement intensify.   
The show went on, and Jack was surprised when they reached the halfway point in the set, and none of the surprises he’d hoped for had happened yet. He was sure that something would eventually happen, there was no way that his best friends would forget about his birthday, right? Alex and Jack exchanged their normal banter onstage, and Jack still kept himself from bringing up his birthday, hoping that he was right in assuming that his friends had something planned.   
There was some banter time built in right before their third to last song, and still nothing had happened, so Jack decided to take matters into his own hands. Even though he was a bit nervous to do this, Jack walked over to his microphone as their lighting director flashed a spotlight on him.  
“Well, this has been a special night, for many reasons. Speaking of special things, do you like my ribbon, Alex?” Jack asked, turning towards Alex so he could see what Jack was referring to.  
“What the fuck is that? Is that one of those birthday ribbons?” Alex asked back, sounding more confused than Jack had expected him to.  
“Hell yeah it is!” Jack exclaimed in reply.  
“Dude, you’re such an attention hog, take that shit off,” Alex replied, laughing some. As the crowd started to laugh, as well, Jack felt his heart sink into his stomach, finally realizing that everyone had forgotten about his birthday. While he felt very hurt, Jack decided to try and play it off.  
“What? Why would I take it off?” Jack continued.  
“Because those are meant to be worn on your birthday. You’re crazy, dude, I can’t believe I didn’t notice that until now. Anyway, it’s time for our next song, it’s called Somewhere In Neverland!” Alex exclaimed, making the fans cheer in excitement.   
After taking the pin off, Jack tried to play his part, but a mixture of anger, confusion and hurt made him shake, which made him mess up quite a bit. Jack started to feel warm tears sting at his eyes, and he knew that there was no way he’d be able to hold them in. deciding he couldn’t handle everything anymore, Jack stopped playing, then quickly ran offstage. He shoved his guitar at his tech, as their tour manager quickly approached him.  
“Jack, what’s wrong? Are you feeling sick, or-“ their manager started.  
“Leave me the fuck alone. I’m going back to the bus, they’ll all be fine without me,” Jack said, still trying to hold back his tears as he quickly made his way out of the venue, and onto the bus.   
Once Jack knew he was alone, he felt a few tears start to slide down his face. Before sitting down on the couch in the front lounge, Jack grabbed a beer from the fridge, as he started to drink it, more tears ran down his face.   
He couldn’t decide if he was more hurt or mad at his friends. They’d never forgotten his birthday before, so this came as a major surprise to Jack. He continued to cry as he quickly drank his beer, wanting to feel buzzed to forget about everything. Once he finished it, he considered getting another, wanting to get drunk, but he decided to go to sleep, so he could get past the day. He threw his can away, then got into his bunk, before continuing to cry even more.   
Back onstage, Alex, Zack and Rian looked at each other in confusion about what had just happened. Alex and Zack quickly ran over to Rian’s drumkit to figure out how to finish the rest of their show.  
“Why the fuck did he just run offstage for no reason like that?” Alex asked, sounding frustrated.  
“I don’t know, but it was a dick move,” Zack replied.  
“I guess we’re just going to have to finish the rest of the set without him. Alex, can you play lead for the last couple songs?” Rian continued.  
“I’m going to have to, aren’t I? Let’s just get this done, then we can figure out what the fuck is wrong with him,” Alex decided, as Zack and himself went back to their places onstage.   
Alex told the crowd that Jack wasn’t feeling well and wouldn’t be coming back onstage that night. The three of them got through the rest of their set, then walked offstage right after thanking the crowd. Without saying anything, the three of them stormed to the bus, fully intending to let Jack have it.  
“Where the fuck is he?” Alex asked when they stepped onto the bus.  
“I bet he’s in his bed already. Hey, off topic, but what time is bus call tonight?” Zack continued.  
“Um, I’m not sure, let me check the itinerary,” Alex replied, walking over to where the itinerary made by their tour manager was hanging. As soon as Alex looked at the paper, his jaw dropped, which his friends were quick to notice.  
“What, is it a super late time or something?” Rian asked, sounding confused.  
“Guys, we fucked up. We fucked up big time. Look at what the date is,” Alex replied, moving so his friends could read the paper.  
“Holy shit, it’s his birthday,” Zack breathlessly stated.  
“It sure is, and we all totally forgot,” Rian added.  
“This is why he stormed offstage. I gave him shit for wearing that ribbon onstage, all because I was too concerned with the show to remember what today is,” Alex said, sounding as guilty as he felt.  
“Well, it’s not all on you, Alex, we forgot, too,” Zack replied.  
“We have to make this right. Should we go find him and apologize?” Rian asked.  
“Well, we definitely have to do that, but we should get him a cake or something first. there’s a late-night supermarket right around the corner form here,” Alex said, leading his friends off of the bus, and down the street to the grocery store.   
They went to the bakery section and found a cake with icing in Jack’s favorite color and decided to get it. Next, they went over to the baking supplies, and grabbed a tube of icing, so they could write on the cake. Finally, they bought everything, then quickly made their way back to the bus.   
“Can you guys write ‘Happy Birthday Jack’ on the cake? I’m going to go find him and try to get him to come out here,” Alex explained.  
“No problem. Good luck with him, I bet he’s super pissed,” Rian replied.  
“He probably is, but we do kind of deserve that. I’ll be right back with him,” Alex said, before turning to go over to the bunk area.   
Alex kneeled down next to Jack’s bunk and pulled his privacy curtain back some. Jack was facing the wall, and Alex could tell that he wasn’t asleep, because he wasn’t snoring.  
“Jack, are you awake?” Alex asked, gently shaking his friend.  
“Fuck off,” Jack mumbled, sounding upset.  
“No, I’m not going to do that. Jack, I’m so sorry that we forgot your birthday,” Alex sincerely stated.  
“Whatever, it doesn’t matter,” Jack said, still not turning around to face Alex.  
“Yes it does, dude. I don’t know how we managed to forget, but it was super fucked up of us. We’re all really sorry, and we have a little surprise for you in the front lounge, if you want to come check it out,” Alex stated.   
After taking a deep breath, Jack turned around, and Alex saw the tears in his friend’s eyes, breaking his heart some.  
“Jack, I really am so sorry. Rian and Zack are, too, but I shouldn’t have forgotten, since you’re my best friend. You’ve always been there for me, ever since we met in eighth grade, and I really do appreciate that, even though this major fuck up on my part might have you thinking otherwise. I promise I’ll make this up to you, I’m really sorry,” Alex stated, feeling even guiltier now.  
“I know you will, you’ve always been a great friend. I’m sorry I walked offstage earlier. I was really hurt and angry, but I shouldn’t have let that keep me form doing my job,” Jack replied, as they both stood up.  
“Honestly, you had every right to do that, and I probably would’ve done the same thing. Are you ready to go up front?” Alex asked.  
“Hell yeah I am!” Jack exclaimed, making them both smile.  
“Awesome, let’s go!” Alex said, leading Jack up to the front lounge, where Rian and Zack were sitting at the table with eh cake sitting in front of them.  
“Happy birthday!” Rian started.  
“We’re so sorry we forgot, dude,” Zack added.  
“I’ll be honest, I was really pissed earlier, but it’s okay. I really appreciate that you all went out and got a cake for me,” Jack said, as he sat with Alex at the table.  
“Well, it’s the least we could do. We’re going to make this up to you,” Alex assured.  
“I know you will, but we can worry about that tomorrow. For now, let’s dig into this cake!” Jack exclaimed.  
“We will, but first we have to sing! One, two, three!” Alex said, leading everyone into singing Happy Birthday. Once they were done, the cake was cut, and Jack was given the biggest piece.   
While it had hurt that his friends had forgotten about his birthday, Jack could tell that they were genuinely sorry, so he spent the rest of the evening having a good time with them, and thinking of ways that they could make this up to him eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a birthday request for someone on my Tumblr! This was supposed to be posted about a month ago, but wasn't since I took that hiatus, so thank you to the person who requested it for being so patient. I wanted to say thank you to everyone again for being so kind and supportive, I'm doing a lot better mentally since taking that hiatus, and it's made me so excited to write for you all again! That being said, please send in requests if you have them, I'd love to add more to my list! Thank you all for the support, it really does mean a lot to me. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
